Far Dareis Mai
by jacksonmccoy
Summary: Just a little PWP in honor of the magnificent FarDareisMai2


Summary: Just a little PWP in honor of the magnificent FarDareisMai2 (http:/happybdayfard.blogspot.com/)

Disclaimer: Stephenie wouldn't want this, believe me, but regardless all references to the work of Ms. Meyer are hers, not mine. No copyright infringement is intended. :)

* * *

"No men whatsoever?" Edward asked.

Carlisle just shrugged. "Hey, I don't know, I just googled it. Something about all women warriors, no men."

"Sounds kinda hot," Jasper offered with a sly smile.

"Sounds scary," Edward replied, getting quiet and still.

"Either way," Carlisle spoke up, "it's not the point."

"What was the point?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle sighed, getting irritated as usual with his aloof roommate's inability to follow an academic conversation. "I give up," he said, throwing his hands up in the air and stomping out of the apartment, slamming the door as he left.

"That wasn't nice at all," Edward chastised his boyfriend.

Jasper just shrugged and put his arms around Edward to pull him close. "Got rid of him, didn't it?"

Though he couldn't condone the method, Edward was not unhappy to have some alone time with his sexy boyfriend so he just smiled and allowed himself to be manhandled by the blond-haired, muscle-covered, sex god.

Jasper stared into Edward's eyes as he slowly began pushing him toward the nearest wall. "I think I behaved myself quiet well considering."

"Considering?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow and waiting for the very good reason Jasper had shut down another of Carlisle's attempts to get them to read something other than a comic book or sports magazine.

"Considering he was talking about a fantasy series written twenty years ago about girls or something and that you were standing there in those short-ass basketball shorts, with your pouty come-and-kiss-me face."

"I don't know what you mean," Edward said, rolling his eyes to the ceiling and feigning innocence.

"Oh you don't, do ya? Well, in that case," Jasper paused as he gave Edward a hard shove into the wall behind him, "let me demonstrate."

Jasper's lips were on Edward's in a fraction of a second; his tongue begged entrance into that pouty mouth a moment later. Edward moaned and slid his fingers into Jasper's long blond waves, as his mouth was filled with his lover's hot tongue.

Jasper's hand slid down to grip Edward's ass, encouraging him to jump up and wrap his legs around him. Edward's head swung back and knocked hard into the wall as he gasped for air when Jasper's arousal rubbed against him through their shorts.

"Are you okay, baby?" Jasper asked with a gentle laugh.

Edward mumbled nonsensically and nodded as he pressed himself down and forward against Jasper in an effort to increase the friction he so craved.

"So, this is what you want?" Jasper asked, nipping at Edward's neck as he thrust against him again.

The answering moan was all the encouragement Jasper needed. He shifted Edward to hold his weight in one hand, using his hips to leverage him against the wall, as his hand came down to slip up the leg of Edward's short basketball shorts and tease his balls.

Edward moaned and squirmed and Jasper was seriously getting worried he might drop him so he returned his wandering hand to Edward's ass, got a better grip, and turned them toward the couch.

Jasper sat Edward on the corner of the couch and pushed him back. He gripped the waistband of Edward's shorts and whisked them off to reveal his prize, hard and leaking. He dropped to his knees and wasted no time swallowing around Edward's cock.

"Fucking hell, baby!" Edward screamed as Jasper began bobbing up and down, using the force and suction he knew Edward loved. Edward's fingers tangled in Jasper's hair and pulled hard, not in an attempt to influence his movements, but because he knew it would cause the delicious moan that was now vibrating his cock.

Jasper's hands came up to Edward's knees to push them further apart as he continued his oral assault on his favorite cock. Those hands continued up Edward's inner thighs until they reached their targets and began teasing his balls and puckered hole.

Edward whimpered, moaned, screamed Jasper's name, and finally, not being able to hold back any longer, he filled his lover's mouth. Edward's strangled cry echoed off the apartment walls, "JASPER!"

Jasper smiled around Edward's cock as he swallowed and licked his lover clean. Nothing in this world gave him more pleasure than making Edward lose control. He rocked back on his heels and looked up at his wanton-looking lover so beautifully exhausted and knew he was a lucky man indeed.

He rose to his feet as Edward finally managed to lift his heavy head. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to get you a wet bathcloth and some clean shorts. We've got to go catch up with Carlisle."

"But you didn't-" Edward began, before Jasper interrupted.

"No, but you can take care of me later," he drawled with a grin. "Right now, we have to catch up to Carlisle or we'll get no say in FarD's birthday present."

"Oh crap!" Edward swore, remembering why he'd come over to begin with. He jumped up and followed Jasper into the bathroom to clean up and get dressed before the two of them raced out the door to find Carlisle.


End file.
